paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FlamingPup/Halloween Updates: Guilt, New Story, Secrets, And More
I...I honestly don't know where to start this blog. I've been gone for almost half a year now. First thing's first, hope everyone enjoyed Halloween! With that out of the way, I want to talk personal. About me. More specifically, what I did. I've been looking back on how I reacted to things around April-May, and I just wanna slap myself for doing something so dumb. It was wrong to revolt against the admins, and make everything a screaming match. I cannot '''apologise enough to those who I offended, insulted, or enraged. It was wrong of me to do so, and I feel REALLY bad about it now. One thing you may not know about me: I have ADHD. That makes me very hyper at times, and I get angry easily. I also tend to blame others when I mess things up, just because it's an easy outlet for my frustrations. It's wrong, and I really should stop doing it, but as they say, "Knowing how to change and actually changing are two different things." With my anger issues out of the way, I want to once again apologise to those I've attacked over the last year. I feel '''horrible about it now, and I really should've known when to keep my mouth shut. I really didn't mean to antagonise anyone, and I'm sorry if I ruined your trust in me. I had no intention on doing that. I've just gone through so much in my life, that I sometimes forget how to act my age, and I resort to being childish. It's a terrible habit I reallly need to drop, and it just makes me feel so bad when it happens. I'm sorry, everyone. I regret every bad word I've ever said about this wiki or ANYONE on it. Now that I got that out, I plan on doing a new story soon. Actually, three new stories to be specific. Two that are cannon to my storyline, and one that is just a side-story. It's sort of a late Halloween special, if you want to think of it like that. The two canonnical stories are Pups Save a Bakery (which takes place before Chase and Marshall got their new gear,) and Pups Save The Seagulls (which takes place AFTER their upgrades.) The non-cannonical story is Pups Learn The Truth, and is gonna be a two-part story.I don't want to spoil it, but it WILL involve talking. A lot of talking, and talk about '''talking. Talking dogs, that is. *Wink* And before I end this blog post, I want to let everyone know about something personal, something not even my own parents know about. I hope this doesn't change the way you look at me, but that's up to you to decide. The secret I want to tell you is that I have a..."Fondness" for Yoshi. Some might say it goes into the realm of obsession, but I prefer to just call it an...extreme interest. With that, so ends this '''very lengthy blog post. I hope you all understand how I have felt, and if you have any ideas/suggestions, want to talk to me in private, or just want to correct my grammar, leave a comment down below. This is FlamingPup signing off! Category:Blog posts